Robins do not fly here
by Rockgod
Summary: What if Dick Grayson never became Robin, what if instead he became Red X, a master theif, who worked alone until he met new friends and gained a new identity... Here comes the HIVE [Chapter 22 is up]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans, but you know if I could. :)

Teen Titans A/U

**Robins do not fly here.**

**Chapter 1**

In a high security technology vault a red chip floated, spinning in the air. A masked figure reaches out to take it. A deep voice, almost digital said hanging upside down.

"If Slade wants this tell him he has to buy it from me."

The orange and gray dressed man looked puzzled at the skull-masked thief with a red X over his forehead.

The Slade henchman tried to attack Red X but he suddenly fired a red X shaped weapon, which electrocuted the other thief out of commission.

Suddenly other Slade goons showed up surrounding Red X.

"Sorry kiddies no time to play."

Red X then saluted leaping into the air and disappeared.

Far away deep under the city in a hidden base of operations Slade sat brooding at his monitors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who is this thief?" Slade said aloud to himself.

As he contemplated this riddle he was receiving a call.

Slade just stared at the screen as his riddle came to him.

"Rumor has it you are looking for this." Red X held up the chip.

"I am interested in a great many things, Mr.-" Slade paused.

"X, Red X"

"Hum, catchy. And what are you proposing here, a sale?"

"Yes, actually, here is my price."

Slade received the transmission. "Agreed."

The image of Red X winked out.  
Far away a trio of heroes is at an electronics store fighting a monster. "Mmiinnee, mmiinnee"

"Hey, if you want all this stuff you better be ready to pay for it." A dark shadow said stepping from the wall.

"Foolish biologicals, no on can defeat Overload." A bolt of energy flew at them.

"Whoa," the green skinned hero said instantly transforming into a bird getting out of the way.

"Listen to this!" A half man, half machine man said blasting the creature with his sonic cannon. Overload increased the size of the sound system in front of him causing a wave of pure sound to knock him off his feet.

"I have an idea." The green one said grabbing a water cooler.

After guzzling the water he transformed into an Elephant blowing a stream of water on Overload.

"Great idea, I guess he isn't water proof." The machine man grabbed a hose while blue-cloaked girl triggered the sprinklers and anything else they could douse Overload with.

Overload shrunk to a more manageable size and they rolled it up in a rug.

"Beast Boy you need to have more bright ideas like that." The metal man said carrying the powerless monster.

"Whatever Cyborg, I have my share of good ideas every now and then." Beast Boy said leading them out of the room.

"Good work Raven, by the way." Cyborg said to the girl behind him.

Raven shrugged.

Cyborg lifted his arm, "There is a robbery going on in the Tech Sector, I have go to take Overload to the police, can you two handle it without me."

Raven nodded. Beast Boy beamed, "You can count on me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the Tech Sector Beast Boy and Raven were looking for the trespasser. Beast Boy looked into the center of the room. A green chip floated in the air.

"So where are they?" Beast Boy asked aloud sweeping the room with his gaze.

"Him." Raven said simply pointing to a shadow that stepped into the light.  
The thief in black made a leap at the chip to snatch it, but was blocked by a barrier of black energy.

Red X grunted from the collision.

"Nice trick." He said to her.

A blur of green hit him with horns.

"Its not a 'trick'" she said advancing on him.

Leaping into the air he fired a red x between them.

_Kaboom._

The blast knocked them to the ground.

The barrier did not fall so he could not scoop up the chip as he intended.

The direct approach was necessary with that girl.

Raven was already on her feet.

He sent a flying kick at her, which she blocked with her barrier of energy.

Fists, red daggers, kick all assaulted Raven at once. She held Red X back.

Beast Boy had transformed into a raptor charging him.

Dodging he nearly ran into Raven.

"It's been fun kids, but I have got to run." Red X said sending a double blast of red Xs at Raven. She blocked them, but then he did something unexpected.

Rushing her he got under he defenses and pressed his arm against her chest.

Beast Boy looking on as he turned around to re-engage Red X heard him whisper something to Raven.

It distracted her. Her eyes widened and the energy barrier fell blocking access to the chip.

In a flash Red X faded from sight and reappeared snatching the chip. Raven and Beast Boy tried to stop him but he vanished.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, but Raven did not look at him.

Back at the hero's headquarters in the city Cyborg reviewed the security camera tape of Red X getting away.

"Can't catch them all." He said with a sigh.

"We were close, but Red X distracted Raven." Beast Boy said turning to her.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing important, it was just a trick to get the chip." She said.

After a moment of silence she added, "It won't happen again."

They both nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night everything quiet crime wise.

But Raven was not sleeping.

How dare Red X say that to her, he was a criminal, she thought to herself.

She had to find out who he is. She vowed that next time she would know and came up with an idea to do it next time they met. Which she did not realize was not too long in coming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Slade's lair he looked at the image of Red X.

"Mr. Red X, a pleasure, what can I do for you today?"

"I am guessing since you wanted the first chip, this might be of some interest to you too."

He held up the green chip.

"My, my you are resourceful, and a good guesser. Yes that chip does interest me."

"Same payment as before."

"Done."

Slade's image winked off the monitor station that Red X was sitting at.

Breathing a sigh Red X took off his mask.

"One more job." He said. His black hair was spiked and even under the mask he wore another mask over his eyes. Setting down the mask he walked over to a picture on a dresser. It was of a family in Trapeze costumes: A Father, Mother, Two boys, and one girl. A caption below said: Flying Grayson's

He stared at the Father hard. "Sorry Dad, Mom, just one more job, I promise." The pictures of his parents were smiling, but he could feel that right now they were not. He sighed in agony.

He needed the money, he was on his own. He told himself. He stole most of his life after his family was gone. On the streets he learned to be tough, and with money he increased his skills. He watched and learned. Martial Arts, Technology, Computers, and every talent he could.

Now after one more job he would be free from the life fate dealt him.

Tomorrow night it would be over.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg and Beast Boy were on patrol. Raven on the other hand had researched the chips stolen and guessed where Red X would strike next.

She waited. As she waited she thought about what Red X said.

She could picture it in her mind. He got under her defenses and pressed his arm against her pinning her then he whisper, "Your eyes are pretty." Just that. It was enough. It distracted her concentration. He got away. She kicked herself mentally for her foolishness. He was a criminal, a thief. And he was here, to steal again.

Red X walked out of the shadows and approached the chip. He looked around, then reached for the blue chip when a voice said, "No, not again."

He stopped and looked at her. "Where is your boyfriend?" he asked not moving closer to the chip with his hand.

She ignored his question.

Instead she floated in the air and closed her eyes. Red X watched as she went into a trance. "Azrath Metreon Zinthoooosss" she chanted. Red X grabbed for the chip and his hand headed toward it when a black shadow shaped like the girl flew out of her and entered his body.

"Get out," he shouted in his mind. She dove deeper. Robberies, thefts, shoplifting, training, struggling, and then she went through a circus tent curtain. There from his point of view she watched his family die. Red X no longer struggled. Then he noticed something.  
A man bumped into him. Not even noticing him, the man walked by, and he only glanced back. A masked face, the face of Slade.

Suddenly Red X was angry, and the power of his anger blasted Raven out of his mind. She reeled and fell on the floor.

So did Red X.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Red X roared with rage.

He blasted a red X from his palm. It bound Raven as she still reeling from her mental ejection from his mind.

He raced over to the blue chip and took it.

Then in a blur he was gone.

Silently Raven cursed to herself and removed the binding with her powers.

He got away again, but she had a few ideas where he was going.

In fact she knew exactly what Red X was thinking of doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Slade?" Beast Boy said loudly.

"Yes, he is contacting him to sell the stolen merchandise." Raven said trying to continue over the communicator.

Cyborg whistled aloud, "Dude plays with the big boys, Slade is one serious character, I am surprised he is still alive."

"I still owe him for what he did." Beast Boy said, his eyes burning with anger.

"Cool down BB, what he did to Terra, I understand, but we have a mission." Cyborg said concern written on his face.

"Right." But his eyes still burned.

"If you two are done, I think I know where Red X is." Raven said crossly.

"Then lets move out." Cyborg said leading the way with Beast Boy raced into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Starfire is just not there yet. It will be a suprise though. A few twists and turns are on the way. A few in this part, no Starfire on this part however.)

**Chapter 3**

Slade entered the empty field. Red X proposed a meeting there. The moon was full and bright revealing everything around. No trees or cover. Just as he was wondering how long it would be for Red X to appear he was there in front of him out of nowhere.

"Interesting location for a drop off point and in person, my my this is curious, Red X"

"Yes I thought it would be familiar to you."

"Not really." Slade said waving his hand dismissively.

Red X narrowed his eyes. "Hum." was all he said.

"Whatever your reasons for bringing me here we have business to conclude," he held out his hand," the chip."

"Not yet."

"Not yet. The money has been deposited, you owe me that chip." Slade sounded irritated and more dangerous in his tone.

"I just need one piece of information. Only you have it. If I am satisfied you get the chip as we agreed."

They stood in silence after that. Even the air itself seemed to be holding its breathe.

Then he heard it. Sladebots. Hundreds of them surrounded Red X and Slade.

"It was foolish to reveal yourself in the open, and I feel no desire to have competition or anyone stealing for me. Keep the money, if you can."

Slade attacked along with all the other Sladebots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy showed up at the field. "There." Cyborg pointed.

At that point it was unnecessary. An explosion pinpointed a battle. As the others approached they watched Red X in the fight of his life.

Slade had grabbed Red X's cape as he landed after smashing two Sladebots out of commission. He was swinging a vicious kick at his head. But just before it connected a black energy barrier stopped the impact.

"I should have know." Slade spat as he saw the trio approaching.

He threw Red X into a horde of his minions.

"Slade!" Beast Boy shouted. Transforming into a cheeta he raced at the one eyed man.

Cyborg blasted into a knot of robots.

Raven raced to Red X side.

"Azrath Metrion Zinthos" she shouted.

All the Sladebots covering Red X exploded outward thrown by Raven's power.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." He then raised an arm and his palm out pointed at Raven.

He eyes widened in alarm.

He fired.

The shot went over her shoulder and blasted a Sladebot attacking from behind her.

"Thanks" They said at the same time.

Cyborg was finishing up the other Sladebots while Beast Boy was assaulting Slade.

He transformed into a Raptor and pinned Slade to the ground.

Slade grunted and shoved him back.

"Aren't we the big man." Slade taunted.

"I am not a man, I am an animal!"

He transformed into a Grizzly. He slashed at Slade, the claws tore into his armor.

Claws, teeth, all overwhelmed Slade.

He was pinned on the ground.

"You can't bring her back, she chose me and you can't have her." Slade said to Beast Boy.

The gorilla pinning him growled in his ear.

He swiped a hand across Slade's face.

The mask soared away. All that was there as a monitor screen. "Very good Beast Boy, but no vengence today. See she is here, safe and well."

"Terra" he said, his heart felt like leaping out of his chest.

"You know she is mine, and why, but stay away from her. If not then I will have to take more extreme measures next time. And speaking of time." 

The monitor began counting down from 5...4...3..."Run!" ...2...1 _Kaboom._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to a tree, on the edge of the field they stood looking at the battlefield.

Red X looked over at the others.

He handed them all three chips.

"I suspected something about Slade already and he never inspected the chips, I don't give stolen technology to pychos." Red X said.

The other looked at each other.

"I told the others about you. That you appear to steal, but that you really do it to con those who intend to do it first. Just like with Slade. Then turn the real merchandise over to the authorities secretly. You don't have to-"

Red X cut Raven off. "Red X works alone."

"Dude, now you don't have to." Cyborg said resting a hand on his shoulder while Raven put a hand on his other.

He appeared to shrink under their weight even though they barely touched him.

He took off his mask. The mask over his eyes still in place.

"It has been so hard. I think you are right. I have been fighting people like Slade so long and alone it is good to have ... friends."

"Welcome to the team." Beast Boy said holding out a hand, Red X took it.

"So what is you team name anyway?" Red X asked.

The others looked confused.

"Yeah, you know like the Outsiders, Legion of Superheroes, team name."

The other still looked bewildered.

A large explosion sounded in the city miles away.

"Trouble." Raven said.

They all raced off together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The fires raged in the city.

"Put out the fires, save those people!" Cyborg shouted.

Red X and Raven began putting out the fires.

Beast Boy and Cyborg ran into the buildings.

Red X sent his weapons at fire hydrants slicing the tops off. Using her powers Raven redirected the water over the fires.

After a while the situation was under control.

"Yo, I think I found what caused all this." Cyborg said over his communicator.

In a back alley something glowed like a meteor.

"What is it?" Red X asked aloud hoping for an answer.

Cyborg provided.

"It isn't a space rock if that is what you mean."

"Well it isn't a flying potato, so then what is it?" Beast Boy asked again.

"A space craft."

"Dude, I have seen this movie, I say be blast it now." Beast Boy said eyeing the space craft that was rapidly cooling.

"Look!" Raven said pointing up to the sky.

Hundreds of glowing ships decended on the city.

"This is going to be a long night." Red X said to the others.

Just then the top of the space craft opened.

A blinding white light shined out of the top.

'Told ya we should have blasted it." Beast Boy said transforming into a giant ape.

From the light there emerged a being. They could see one head, arms, legs, then it became clear.

"Surrender." It was a girl. Her voice was strong and commanding.

"Care to run that by me again?" Red X asked the alien.

"By order of the Empress of the Tameranian/Gordanian Alliance surrender."

"Who are you and who is this Empress?" Raven challenged.

The aliens hands began to glow purple.

"My sister Starfire, and you have not surrendered."

Beams shot out of her eyes.

Raven defected the shot with her powers.

"Cyborg, send out a general transmission, destroy those ships before they open up if they can." Red X ordered.

He nodded once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Red X carried Beast Boy to their base between them.

Cyborg watched their back. No one followed. He closed the door.

They sat Beast Boy down. Raven's hand sparkled blue and she healed his leg.

"Thanks" was all he said.

They were quiet. The city was under seige. Red X ordered a re-group. Cyborg suggested their base.

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

"We could keep blasting them till they go away." Cyborg said looking furious.

"That would be pointless, there are too many and more seem to keep coming, our options are very limited." Raven pointed out.

"Like I said, keep blasting."

"And smashing." Beast Boy put in.

Raven looked over at Red X.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

Red X looked up at them. He removed the mask, but the mask over his eyes still hid his expression.

"We talk to this empress and find a way to stop them."

The others looked at each other.

'How do we do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Simple, we go through her sister."

The others silently agreed.

"And I thought of a team name for us." he added.

He looked at each of them in turn.

"The Titans" Red X held out a palm toward the team.

"The Titans" Raven said putting her hand over his.

"Titans" Beast Boy and Cyborg added their hands too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Raven's powers bound Blackfire to a wall while Red X covered her as  
Cyborg finished off the last of the Gordanian guards that were protecting Blackfire.

Blackfire's eyes burned with hate.

"How dare you!" she screamed.

Red X blasted a red X over her mouth and waved a finger at her.

"Now, lets try this again. Where is your sister?"

Blackfire's eyes glowed brighter with hatred.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." Beast Boy said keeping an eye out for any more Gordanians.

"He's right." Red X said and turned to Raven. "Can you read her mind like you did with me?"

Raven looked away from him. "It was a one time deal." she almost whispered.

"Oh." was all X said.

"There is always the easy way." Cyborg said pointing his sonic cannon in Blackfire's face.

"Your right." Beast Boy said coming over to the others.

He had what looked like a disk in his hand.

"This is like a computer, and look ... I accessed some interesting information."

The other looked at each other and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the Titans where in a space craft developed by S.T.A.R. labs ready to launch.

"With Blackfire in custody the invasion has stalled, but we don't have much time before it starts again." Red X said strapping into his chair.

"Well lets get going already." Raven said.

"Alright y'all, Titans Launch!" Cyborg shouted.

The starship blasted into space.

Beast Boy stared out into the view port, "Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that one more time I will jettison you out of the nearest airlock." Raven threatened.

"Well, I was just wondering." he muttered.

"There!" Red X said pointing ahead of him.

A world was before them.

"Tameran"

_Kablammmm_

"We are under attack!" Cyborg shouted.

A fleet of spacecraft appeared from the surface.

"We don't have any weapons and we can't take many hits."

"Hang on" Raven said her eyes glowing.

The ship was surrounded by a black force field.

"Okay, we are going in." Cyborg said sending the ship to the planet surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Red X went over to Cyborg's chair. "You okay?" he asked offering a hand.

"Yeah, thanks."

They went over to Beast Boy.

"No more landings like that or I am walking."

"Go ahead. Next time you land a space craft underfire, with high risk manuvers to lose our pursuers, and land with a few holes in our b-"

"Come on. Lets get moving, they won't be far behind us." Red X interupted.

Red X offered a hand to Raven to help her up.

She wobbled slightly, but nodded in gratitude.

They ran off into the night of Tameran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A patrol of Tameranians flew overhead at the base of the palace at the top of the mountain.

"This is going to be a long climb." Red X said looking up.

"No it won't." Raven said her eyes glowing white.

A black raven shape overshadowed the Titans and they all vanished just as another patrol passed by a lot lower to the base of the mountain.

The raven shadow appeared in a deserted hallway and the Titans stepped out into the light.

"Whoa." Cyborg whispered.

"You said it." Beast Boyy agreed.

Red X was already heading up the hall. "Look, you guys stay out of sight, I am going to go find this empress. If I get into trouble, I will call."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven looked at each other. Raven shook her head.

"I'll go with you, be your shadow, but Beast Boy and Cyborg will keep out of sight unless we need back up."

"I understand, its hard to hide this." Pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Or being green" Beast Boy added.

"Be careful, Rae." Cyborg said.

They watched as Raven became a shadow and Red X vanished from view.

"Hey Cyborg, look at this." Beast Boy said opening a door.

Cyborg turned around and smiled. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red X dragged the unconscious guards out of sight. He rubbed his hand absently. Their strength almost overwhelmed him, but he had learned to deal with it when battling them on earth.

Red X did not know if Raven followed him, since he cloaked himself. Either way those guards were at this door for a reason and time was running out.

He opened the door a crack.

"Sister, sister come in. It has been two hours since your last report."

He slipped inside.

Her dress was elegant, but alien. However it was an outfit a warrior Queen would wear.

She looked lost in thought when she turned her eyes glowing green.

Beams shot from them nearly hitting where he once stood.

"Show yourself coward."

Her hands glowed with green energy.

"That would be unwise in your current temper." Red X said still cloaked.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"An Earthman, from the planet you are invading, I have come to demand you stop now and leave us alone."

"Who are you to demand such a thing? One who cowers in the shadows." she challenged.

She thought she saw movement and threw a ball of green energy. It hit nothing, but left a smoking hole in the wall.

"Either you stop your invasion, or I will make life every uncomfortable here and now for you."

He fired a red X from the shadows at her, but her eye beams insinerated his attempt to bind her.

Dodging to the right, she guest left and had more smoking holes in her floor.

Her rage seemed to grow as he kept clear of her power.

"Why are you attacking us, what did we do to you?" Red X demanded.

"It is not what you did, it is what he will do." she revealed.

"He who?" Red X asked standing still.

"You don't know about the prophecy?" she said stunned herself at his ignorance.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

She continued to hunt for him circling her room. "The Gordanians came to us trembling in fear. He had once invaded their world, mastered it, overthrew it. But their fierceness pleased him so he made them disciples. Until he was imprisoned and the last of the followers of Scathe were hunted by our alliance."

She paused listening to any movement. "Let me guess, they came to Earth." Red X guessed.

She fired again, but he was not there, but on the other side of the room, unknown to her.

"Yes, and the last of their kind was made to disclose the location of your world."

"I can tell you this; he is not there, this Scathe."

An evil smile played on her lips.

"Oh, he is not there now, but he will be."

"Then why not just tell us, why invade?"

"We could not take the chance that your world was not corrupted by Scathe."

"We aren't!"

"It seems to me that for one who hides in darkness, you are a poor representative to convince me otherwise."

Red X came out of the darkness, his hands raised.

The Empress was ready to fire, but hesitated taking in his appearance.

"Nice costume."

"I have come out of the shadows, stop your invasion, we maybe able to help you find this Scathe."

"You don't even know what to look for, you do not even know the prophecy."

"Tell me. Tell me what to look for and I will help you stop this prophecy."

She appeared to consider.

"Fine, I will tell you the prophecy, listen carefully."

_The Gem was born of evils fire,  
The Gem shall be his portal,  
He comes to claim,  
He comes to sire,  
The end of all things Mortal._

"That is it?" Red X asked.

"Yes, the mark of Scathe has yet to appear on your world. We intend to stop that from happening. In the meantime we are searching for the Gem. It is on your world. We know the mother, and we know she is a princess. Now, do you know where the Gem is?"

"No." Red X declared.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you."

"Listen carefully earthman, surrender to me now, surrender and serve me. My rewards are great, you can rule all of earth. Find this Gem, and save your world."

"You aren't offering to save it, but enslavement. I would never do that."

"The Gordanian/Tameranian Alliance is never denied. We are a power in the universe, respected. Those TROQs that defied us, Val-yor, the Lacians, and others now bow before me. Think about what you are refusing."

"I already have."

Starfire fired a blast at Red X.

Red X returned fire.

But the blast knocked him off balance and out onto a balcony.

He tried to recloak, but could not.

"Great." he whispered.

With a cry she flew at him and he dodged, but tripped on some rubble.

"Know this earthman, you could have had everything and saved your world, now despair that your world is doomed to be destroyed."

Her eyes burned with green fire and triumph.

She fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

All Red X saw was green, then black.

A black force field deflected the blast from the Empress.

"Move!" Raven shouted.

Red X dodged, and Raven lowered the forcefield.

"Who are you?" Starfire demanded.

Raven said nothing. Red X edged over to the opposite side creating a crossfire.

The leader of Tameran was ready for their attack.

Red X fired, but Starfire dodged.

Her rage continued to build. Raven threw objects in the room at her, but she swatted them out of the air.

A beam of green energy grazed Raven's shoulder and she went down.

Red X got close swinging a dagger at her.

She blocked his attack and punched him hard in the stomach. He went down in from of her gasping for air. "I am stronger than I look." she crowed.

Two guards appeared at her door.

"Take them into custody, I will decide what to do with them later." she commanded.

The guards lowered their spears, but at her.

"What treachery is this?" she demanded.

"Not treachery, victory." Beast Boy said taking off his helmet.

"Surrender." Cyborg said pointing his blaster at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You fools!" she shouted picking up Red X and putting him between them.

Her hand again glowed with green energy and held it close to his masked face.

"Scathe will come, the Alliance will rule your world, to prevent his coming and bring peace."

"We were doing just fine without you." Beast Boy growled.

Starfire backed up to the balcony and flew off it into the air.

"Attack me and Red X falls."

Beast Boy contined to point his spear and Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon.

"Sorry X." Cyborg said. Red X nodded. Cyborg fired.

The blast hit her in the face and Red X fell.

Beast Boy transformed into an octopus and grabbed Starfire, but missed Red X.

Cyborg made a leap to the railing, but missed his out streched hand.

Red X looked down. It was a long way, "What I wouldn't give to have a grapping hook right now?" he said to himself.

"Gottcha" Red X heard a voice say above him.

Raven was hold him around the waist floating in the air with one arm.

"You sure Supergirl wouldn't be a better name to go by?" he asked his rescuer.

She smiled. "I think it is taken."

They came up to the balcony. "Nice save Raven." Cyborg said.

"I thought you said you didn't know how to catch, that is why you never played football with us." Beast Boy said eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't" she said seriously.

Beast Boy just looked stunned. Cyborg chuckled.

Red X went over to Starfire.

"I have an idea." he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The invasion was over. All over earth, the Gordanians and Tameranians were leaving in full retreat.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Red X were cheering with everyone else as they watched them go.

On an island in the middle of the bay of the city the four heroes stood watching the sunrise.

"The city wants us to build a home here." Red X said.

The others looked at him, "I said we would."

"With what money?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't worry about it. Cyborg and I already have it worked out."

"Yeah, it is going to be great! I have the plans drawn up..." Cyborg went on explaining to Beast Boy.

Raven had walked closer to the shore.

Red X put a hand on her shoulder.

"You seem worried about something."

"I'm not." she shrugged.

"Yes, you are. We share a bond, remember."

She turned and faced him.

"Its that prophecy, isn't it."

She just nodded.

"Don't worry, we will find that Gem and destroy it, before this Scathe comes." Red X assured her.

Raven turned away again, but allowed him to keep his hand on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deal"

"Agreed, you shall be my herald, the end of the mortal world is drawing closer, there is much work to do."

Evil red eyes looked down on his bowing servants. Slade arose and so did Terra.

"Terra, I need you to do a little mission, while I go deliver a message."

She nodded once in understanding and watched as he walked into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Her room. She looked out over the cityscape.

Cyborg and Robin with her help and Beast Boy's created Titan's Tower.

Raven looked at the calendar in her room.

"One week, puh, one week until it is here." She sighed falling on to her bed.

She began to meditate.

_Should I tell them?_ she wondered to herself.

A knock came from the door.

She opened her door a crack.

"Yeah?" she asked seeing her visitor.

Red X was not wearing his skull mask, but she could see the concern in his eyes even though the mask covered them.

"Raven, awhile ago, you seemed to want to talk about something, something important, I was just coming to ask what that was."

He waited.

She just stared at him.

He felt she was struggling inside. And fear. Fear of something, he was not sure what.

After an eternity Red X said, "When your ready, I will be here."

He turned to go.

"Wait." She called to him.

She opened the door all the way, turned then walked inside.

Red X stopped at the threshold.

She looked back.

He put a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it absently.

"Um, remember when we laid down the ground rules, and the only thing you asked was no one go into your room, well..."

"Its okay, I give you permission." she turned away, a grin formed on her face.

"Okay, here it is, I come from a place called Azrath..."

The door closed behind Red X. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven-- I--, your the--," he stammered for a bit.

Silence fell between them. She looked away, ashamed, and sad.

Tears were quietly falling from her face as she sat on her bed.

Red X knelt down in front of her.

"You are my friend Raven, my first friend in a long time, I will always be your friend no matter what."

She was about to say something when an alert rang out.

"Trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Titans were attacking the Sladebots.

Terra watched from a distance, floating in the air on a rock.

Beast Boy smashed three with one swipe of his gorilla sized hand.

"Cyborg, behind you!" Raven shouted.

He ducked and a Red X sliced the robot in half.

"Hum." Terra said.

Raven trashed five bots till there was only one left holding the stolen tech.

Red X sliced off the hand holding the device.

A sonic blast blew away the robot into scrap.

As the Titans congratulated themselves Terra decided to make an appearance.

"Look!" Cyborg yelled to the others who looked up where he was pointing.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shouted running toward her.

Breaking off pieces of the street she let them hover in the air.

She just waited as they came closer.

Forming a rock spears she aimed them at Slade's enemies.

Beast Boy stopped so did the others.

"Traitor!"

"Nice to see you too Raven."

"You don't have to follow him, you can break free, just-"

"Shut-up Cyborg, you don't know what you are talking about."

"Please Terra, come back to us." Beast Boy pleaded.

Terra started to cry then she stopped.

Her eyes were wide and the rocks around her fell to the ground.

Before Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy could guess why she was dropping her defenses Red X appeared.

He was holding a X dagger to her throat.

"Your call on what we do now blondie." he whispered into her ear.

She landed on the ground. "You don't understand." she said her voice full of fright.

"What is that?" he asked.

The others came closer.

"Let me go!" she shouted to him.

"No!" he pressed the dagger harder against her skin.

"NOW!" she screamed.

Three rocks behindher hurled at Red X.

Cyborg blasted one to dust and Raven grabbed the other.

Red X ducked at the last second.

The rock hit her on her head.

She was unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra awoke with a start.

The room was blank, just a bed, and there was an observation room behind her.

She tried to summon her powers, her eyes glowing golden yellow.

Nothing.

"You have to let me go!"

"Why?" Raven asked.

She screamed.

She reached out with her powers trying to summon anything to help her.

"Cyborg designed the room, we were hoping to catch you, Terra tell us what is going on." Raven said over the speaker

She sat on the bed and wept.

"I am going down there." Beast Boy said running toward her room.

He opened the door and closed it.

"Stay back!" Terra exclaimed.

"What?" he said raising his hands stopping.

"No, keep away." she cried.

"Terra if I mean anything to you, then tell now what is going on, I don't give a d-"

She cut him off. "You will die!"

"Remember that trap you were in that Slade shot you with a red beam. Then we escaped and stopped that robbery."

Beast Boy nodded.

"You have nanobots inside you, billions of them. All Slade has to do is push a button and you are dead. He could push it any minute now."

"No." Raven whispered.

"Now Slade has been contacted by some interdimensional being with four-eyes who wants to bring the end of the mortal world."

"What are they after?"

"I don't know, but we have to do something now to save you Beast Boy before it is too late."

They all looked at Cyborg.

"I'm on it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slade looked up and saw Beast Boy's screen wink out.

He became angry, but let it go.

_The little traitor._

He did not need her anymore.

He did not need anyone anymore.

No he had a new plan and a job to do.

His eye glowed red in the darkness.

Terra was the past, and in a few days he would be deliveringa message.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Terra walked into the living room of Titan's Tower.

Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg.

Red X was on a computer terminal doing what looked like research.

Raven was at the kitchen counter reading a book and saw her come in.

Slowly Terra went over to the kitchen and when she turned around Raven was looking at her.

For a moment the girls said nothing to each other. Until Terra broke the silence.

"So, the Titans huh?"

"Yep, Red X's idea." She said in a monotone. The way Terra remembered.

"I like it."

Raven did not respond, but Terra could tell she liked it too.

"So what are you planning on doing today?"

"We're doing it."

"No, I mean Slade is out there, a demon is trying to end the world and we are just sitting here."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped playing and Red X look over at her.

Raven answered what the rest were thinking, "We have been working on it Terra, its passed noon, we are taking a break, well," she glanced over at Red X who then turned back to the computer, "most of us are."

"Anyway relax Terra we have a plan, or the start of one."

Terra looked around at the others as Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to playing their game.

"And are we cool?" Terra asked her voice softer, even a little afraid.

"Frosty." Raven said in her same attitude, but Terra smiled and bounced over to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day an alarm went off.

"The police are regrouping, somebody is robbing a bank, we have been asked to help." Cyborg reported as they were on the way.

"You know we need to find a faster way to travel." Beast Boy complained

Cyborg grinned. "I am working on that, but don't look now, I think this is some major trouble."

He pointed to the bank tellers and customers tied up.

The man in black turned around.

"Who are you show-stoppers?" he man in a magicians hat asked.

"We are the Titans and if you know what is best you will drop the act and come quietly." Red X threatened.

"I'd never give up show business."

He attacked with a wave of his wand to his hat and a multi-colored scarf pulled Terra off her boulder.

Red X fired two shot, but the magician transformed them into birds.

"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy asked dodging a jet of high-pressure water from his flower.

"I am the Amazing Mumbo!" the illusionist announced aloud.

"Ah, ah, only one disappearing act around here. Hocus Pocus." Mumbo said firing a light from his wand behind himself.

Red X grunted as he became visible, stunned by the sudden light.

"Cute trick," Raven said hovering in the air.

Mumbo sent rings at her binding her arms to her body.

"Now see some real magic."

She broke the rings and sent a trash bin at him.

"Abrara Kadabra" Mumbo said changing the bin into flower peddles.

"Ahh, I see, trying to take the spot light. Well I will just have to make you apart of the act."

Mumbo removed his hat.

All the Titans charged, but Mumbo tapped it with his wand and said "Mumbo Jumbo!"

A whirlwind grabbed Raven.

She yelled in fright unable to pull free.

Red X grabbed her hand, Cyborg grabbed him, and the other held on, but in no time all the Titans were sucked into the hat. Raven could not hold on from the force of the whirlwind and fell into black darkness.

"This will teach you to heckle the headliner."

"Presto change-o"

A light went on and Raven looked at herself.

She was a bunny. A cutie, little white, bunny rabbit.

"Super"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I had fun with this chapter to bring a little continuity into the story. They there are villians like Mumbo and others who use their skills for profit. I modified the episode 'Bunny Raven..." and fit the characters in there. More to come after this chapter so stay tuned. :)

**Chapter 11**

The Amazing Mumbo trapped the other Titans inside his magic hat.

"Wow, this guy has a big head."

"Not as big as yours." Cyborg quipped.

"We have got to find Raven guys, its not like there is a sign pointing the way." Terra argued.

A bright light suddenly turned on announcing that Raven was now Mumbo's assistant.

"Um" She pointed to the theater door in front of them.

Red X led the way.

The room was empty.

"Raven are you in here!"

"I'm up here."

Terra using her powers picked up a piece of the floor and floated up to her.

"Oh you look so-" Raven cut her off with a menacing stare.

"Hang on." Red X said and blasted the lock off.

Raven was about to get out when Mumbo appeared and stuffed Raven into his hat.

"No sneak previews."

"Wait, he put her in Mumbo's hat inside Mumbo's hat."

"Dude my brain hurts." Beast Boy said holding his head.

A voice came out of nowhere, "I see you want to be apart of the show, so to show you that I am the bigger man-"

A giant Mumbo came into the light.

"Titans go!" Red X shouted.

Mumbo beat them all and Beast Boy was bound to a knife board.

When it stopped spinning Mumbo had a proposition.

"Tell you what I am going to do."

He started mixing three cups rapidly he had them trapped under in front of Beast Boy.

"Guess which on is under here and I will let them go."

"Cyborg, Terra, no Red X"

"You're only half right."

"Abracadabra!" A black seal with a mask over its eyes and Red X on its side appeared.

"Hocus Pocus" Terra was a young yellow lioness.

"Alakazaam" Cyborg changed into a bear with a pink ballerina tutu.

"This can't be happening." Cyborg lamented.

"What are you going to do to me? I already turn into animals."

"Good point. Presto-change-o" Mumbo said changing into a lamp.

Suddenly Mumbo vanished and it was dark.

"Ouch, watch where you are stepping." Terra called out.

"Sorry, what was I standing on?" Red X asked.

"My tail." She said in dismay.

"Yo lamp boy, how about a little light." Cyborg called out.

"We have got to get out of here and find Raven."

They went through a door they found and back on to the main street.

A truck like an ambulance appeared and many white gloves came out.

Their powers did not work. "What do we do?" Cyborg asked.

"Fight hand to hand." He looked down at his flippers and then his friends looks, "with whatever.'

He lunged at the first white glove.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven struggled inside her cage. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She concentrated her powers but nothing happened.

Mumbo nearby whispered, "Try Alakazaam!"

"Alakazaam." She said in disbelief.

Suddenly popcorn filled her cage. Mumbo grabbed one, squeezed it and water burst out cleaning her cage. He laughed hysterically.

"I like figure a way out of this, it is just a trick. I am not really a rabbit, you have me hypnotized or something."

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"This isn't real." She insisted.

Mumbo looked very annoyed. "Listen up kid, if you have ears like a rabbit, hop like a rabbit, guess what kid you're a rabbit." He plucked a whisker off her face.

"Ouch."

To Raven everything seemed very real.

"Oh look the rest of the act is here."

Four cages appeared next to her and her shock that they were all animal.

"Red X, Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy!" she exclaimed.

A lot of Mumbo in different shapes, ages, gender, were busy in what looked like a backstage.

One of them shouted. "Ok people the show is about to start,"

In his cage Beast Boy transformed into a megaphone, "Show, what show?"

"Why didn't I tell you, you are going to be a part of my biggest act ever, because after tonight all the Titanimals are going to disappear, forever."

He walked out of the room laughing loudly, but the Titans looked at one other, and did not think there was anything funny about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any ideas." Red X asked.

"I got it!"

"It can't involve tanks or magician eating sharks." Cyborg said simply.

"I don't got it."

"We have to do something." Terra panted after her act with Mumbo was over.

Red X was taken away next.

"I have an idea. Beast Boy can you be a paint brush?" Raven said.

Above Red X was forced to blow on horns, the crowd of Mumbo's laughed loudly, until he played badly and they threw rotten food at him.

Mumbo then took bunny Raven and separated her head from her body.

After the act was over Raven asked. "Why put me back together if you are just going to destroy us anyway?"

"Oh I need you in one piece for the finally." He stuffed her back in her cage, it then lowered to the other Titans.

After the applause from the last act died down, which Mumbo let go on for five minutes he emerged from between the curtains.

"Now for the last time anywhere for their final act, the Titanimals are going to disappear forever."

The curtains opened the cages lifted up.

A gasp of shocked surprised gripped the crowd.

Mumbo stared at the cages. They were empty. As he wondered how it was possible they could have escaped he opened the cage in front of him.

"Alakazaam!" Raven shouted kicking Mumbo full in the face and out of the hat.

The rest of the Titans were right behind.

"We're back." Terra shouted.

"With a vengeance." Cyborg said to Mumbo.

The police arrived and Mumbo surrendered.

"How did you do that? Come on just between us kid." Mumbo insisted.

Raven picked up his hat, twirled it and placed it on her head.

"A magician never reveals her secrets."

The officers hauled Mumbo away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Beast Boy looked up and down the hall.

It was deserted. No one in sight.

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the door.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Beast Boy waited. He felt as if he was sweating enough to fill a swimming pool.

That was until the door opened.

"Yes?"

Terra stood waiting for a response.

"Um, do you want to go out with me tonight?"

The world for him seemed to stretch into an eternity.

He imagined in his mind that she would say no, and that he would be going to his room alone.

"Sure." She said.

"I understand, I'll just go." Beast Boy said walking away when suddenly he realized what she said.

"Really! Alright!" Beast Boy started dancing, and Terra laughed.

After awhile he stopped dancing when he heard Terra cleared her throat.

"Huh." He said looking up.

She leaned close to him and whispered.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, yeah."

He held out an arm, which she took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven looked out of the window at Beast Boy and Terra.

Terra lifted the ground beneath them and flew off into the night.

"Looks like they are going on a date."

Raven was not startled by Red X who spoke from behind her.

"Yeah, they used to go out a lot before what happened with Slade."

"You thought she was a traitor?" Red X prompted.

"Yes, she gave Slade nearly everything about us, our base, our powers, weaknesses, communications, we were almost defeated."

"What happened?"

Red X could tell she did not want to talk about it, but she went on anyway.

"It was not good. Cyborg and Beast Boy took on Slade's robot army. I took on Terra, I-"

She bowed her head and Red X put a hand on her shoulder.

"I almost killed her. She was in my power and it felt good. Then Slade stopped me and I snapped out of it."

Raven breathed a sigh.

"Slade retreated and we never saw him until you drew him out."

"Yet there was something, something that got loose, I have been struggling to keep it at bay, but sometimes-"

Raven then floated away and Red X let his hand fall as she drew away.

Red X stared out at the night, the clouds and the stars brightly above them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for your help dude." Cyborg said as he closed the hood of the car he was making.

"No problem, this vehicle is going to be awesome."

"Yeah, I can't wait until it is done. With your help just a few more hours."

"Sure, just so long as you return the favor later." Red X said with a nod.

"You got it."

Cyborg held out a fist and they silently agreed.

Red X headed out of the room with Cyborg next to him.

Upstairs they walked by Raven's room.

"I want a check on her."

Cyborg shrugged.

"Raven, are you there?"

"Maybe we should try knocking."

Cyborg knocked on the door and it fell over.

"Opps."

"Raven, are you here."

Red X walked inside.

"We are in Raven's room, we aren't supposed to be here." Cyborg said tiptoeing quietly.

"Raven, are you here?"

Cyborg looked around the room.

It was dark and looked like Halloween came early.

"Look at this." Cyborg said picking up a mirror and showed it to Red X.

"Didn't know Raven would have a vanity mirror."

Red X looked in her bathroom.

Cyborg was about to put down the mirror when suddenly a giant red hand leapt out of the glass.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

"Cyborg!"

Red X shouted and grabbed on to the metal man.

"Yaaaaaaa!" they both shouted falling into the vortex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The vortex above Red X and Cyborg closed.

"Where are we?" Red X asked as he looked around.

The world around them was twisted, out of balance; in short it appeared they were in a floating rock in the middle of nowhere.

"You're asking the wrong robot. My sensors say we are in Titan's Tower."

"That makes no sense at all."

"I know what you mean. Look!"

A path way formed in front of them.

"I guess we go this way." Red X said leading the way.

"So what do you think this place is?" Cyborg asked as they walked on it seemed an endless roadway.

"No idea, another dimension? What do you think?"

"Maybe this is Raven's home? Where she comes from?"

"Riiight." Red X said and under his breath he said, "Not the way she described it is it."

"What was that?" Cyborg said.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how unusual this place is."

"_Turn back."_

"Like I was saying." Red X said as they looked around for the source of the voice.

"_Turn back."_

They saw what was talking to them. Little black bird with big red glowing eyes.

"_Turn back, Turn Back."_ The birds started to chorus.

Red X approached them.

"Careful, they look dangerous." Cyborg cautioned.

"Maybe they know a way out."

Red X faced the dark bird. "My friend and I are looking for a way out."

"_Kaw, Kaw!"_

Razor sharp teeth and four red eyes appeared as they creatures attacked.

"Ah, gettem off me! Gettem off me!" Cyborg shouted and started blasting.

Red X fired his weapons scattering them, but not for long.

They kept firing until Cyborg was shooting one at his feet causing the ground to crumble away.

He started to fall when Red X grabbed him.

It took every muscle he had to hold him still as they dangled over the edge.

"Hey guys what's up!"

It was Raven and she was standing upside down.

"I don't know anymore?" Cyborg whimpered and the world flipped upside down.

Cyborg landed on top of Red X and Raven laughed.

"What is so funny? And why are you wearing pink?" Cyborg asked.

"Cus it's my favorite color." The pink-cloaked Raven said.

"It is?" Cyborg and Red X said together.

Red X looked away from Cyborg's curious glance at him since he responded a little more shocked than he intended.

Pink Raven laughed again and then started to make airplane noises running down the path.

"Dude she is acting weird."

"Have you ever seen Raven so happy?"

"Man, I didn't know she could do happy."

"Come on let's keep up."

They passed under an archway and suddenly the barren landscape vanished.

In its place was in short paradise.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, looks like some air fresheners exploded."

The pink-cloaked Raven started to laugh.

"Good one."

"I wasn't joking." Red X said.

"Sure you weren't." She giggled.

"So how do we get out of here?" Cyborg asked.

"Through the forbidden door. But you don't want to go there, not now."

"Uh, yeah we do." They said together.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." She laughed and led them down the beautiful road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That movie was so awesome!" Terra said landing on top of Titan's Tower.

"I know, when the-"

"And the thing almost-"

"Then she-"

"I was dying. Hey-" Terra said accidentally kicking Raven who was meditating on the roof.

"Sorry Raven."

Raven was quiet for a moment.

"_HaHaHa. HAHAHAHA!"_

Terra and Beast Boy were totally horrified by her response.

"I have to go." Raven said leaving suddenly.

"Is it me or was that just plain freaky?" Beast Boy asked.

"You said it." Terra agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She ditched us, I can't believe she ditched us." Cyborg ranted.

"Calm down."

"Calm down, we are who knows where and our only guide is gone. Why should I calm-"

They passed under another archway and the world became barren and twisted again.

"Hey I know where we are! We're in that place that I didn't know where we where before."

Red X pointed in front of him.

It was Raven, but this time she was dressed in a gray robe.

"Where were you!" Cyborg shouted at her.

Raven cringed.

"Look, I am sorry." Cyborg apologized.

"Raven, that's that forbidden door right?" Red X pointed to the end of the path.

Raven timidly nodded.

"Hurry, we are almost-"

A wall erupted out of the ground, then more walls.

"Awe man we have got to get out of here." Cyborg said and started blasting, but to no effect.

"It's a maze, you have to go through it, I can show you the way, but you won't like me when we get to the end." She nodded her head at Cyborg, "He already doesn't like me."

"Come on-"

The gray-cloaked Raven just walked away.

"Gee, Raven, I was really done talking, nice of you to notice."

"Does she seem a little moody to you?" Red X asked.

"You think?" Cyborg said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven used her powers and lifted the door back in place.

Had someone gone into her room she wondered.

There on the floor was her mirror.

It was on her dresser and now-

"no" she whispered in freight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the living room Beast Boy was watching TV.

"Do you think we should go check on Raven?" Terra asked.

"Why?"

Terra looked at Beast Boy as if he did not have a brain in his head.

"Oh." Beast Boy realized she meant the weirdness on the roof earlier.

"Yeah, so we should check on her."

"I don't know Raven usually likes to be left alone."

Terra gave him a look he could not refuse.

"Ok, after this show, then we will go see if she is ok."

On the TV it showed the title, "Them Hoot'en Boys"

"OK, it will give her a chance to meditate or something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that time I yelled at you, I am sorry for that too." Gray Raven said coming around the corner.

"For the hundredth millionth time, we forgive you." Red X and Cyborg said together hoping this time she understood they really did.

"We're here. This is the end."

The way opened and they could see the forbidden door.

"Alright!" Cyborg shouted and began to run forward with Red X when suddenly two statues that once where on either side of the exit slammed together blocking their way.

It had two faces with four glowing red evil eyes and four arms. In two of the hands swords appeared.

"Hey!" Cyborg shouted.

"Told you, you would not like me when you got here." The gray-cloaked Raven disappeared.

Red X blinded one of the faces, but the other took over the fight.

Cyborg blasted it with his sonic cannon, but had little effect.

The monster swung its sword, he dodged, but he tripped.

Red X leaped between the second blade blocking the strike with his red daggers.

"Move!" he shouted.

Cyborg did not need telling twice.

Red X leapt clear.

"Hiya!" a shout came from above.

A green-cloaked Raven kicked the stone monster in the face.

It went down hard.

The creature got back up and renewed its assault, but Raven dodged it with ease.

The statue has a surprised look as she attacked it splitting it in two again.

It fell immobile to the ground.

"Whoha! High fives come on!" Green Raven showed.

"I don't understand, first she was happy, then she was sad and now a marine. What is going on, who are you?" Cyborg demanded.

Suddenly the Raven in the pink cloak and the gray appeared next to the green one."

"I'm Raven." They said together.

"Hold on, back up, so you are, happy," pointing to the Raven in pink. "Timid" to the gray, "Brave" finally the green.

'You forgot serious." Pink Raven said in a deep voice pointing a Red X then laughing at her own joke.

"We are not in Raven's home" Red X said.

"We are in her head." Cyborg concluded.

"And I want you out!" they heard a shout from over head.

A blue cloaked Raven, their Raven landed in front of them and the others disappeared.

"Those were different parts of you personality weren't they."

Raven nodded.

"The mirror is used for meditation," and glared at Cyborg, "Its not a toy."

"My bad."

"Anyway you got to get out of here, something bad has happened, something got loose."

Suddenly hundreds of crows appeared and filled the air causing a whirlwind.

Out of that black whirlwind came a horrifying creature.

It was all red, with four glowing deadly eyes, sharp nails on his hands and sharp fanged teeth.

"What is that?" Cyborg shouted.

"Let's just say I have issues with my father."

They got to the door.

"Go now, I'll deal with this."

She created a force-field and held off the monsters attacks.

"And leave you with that." Cyborg said.

"Not happening." Red X agreed.

"It is my problem, go! If I loose you will trapped here forever. GO!"

She shoved them with her powers.

Her shield collapsed and then attacked the red creature distracting it from Red X and Cyborg.

They looked at the door and then each other. They knew what they had to do.

The monster got in a luck shot and Raven collapsed into its hand.

"Hatred shall rule, Rage shall consume you!" it crowed in triumph.

A blue-white beam hit its hand and it let go.

Red X caught her before she hit the ground and into cover.

"You came back." She said as she came around.

"Of course."

"You must really like me." She smirked.

"Hey I like you both. We have go to move." Cyborg shouted.

"I don't have enough power to beat him. You have got to save yourselves."

"What about those other you's?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah the Green one kicked butt."

They dodged another attack and hid again.

"Alone maybe, but what about together, like us," Red X said.

"Yeah, they are apart of you, together, you can do it." Cyborg said keeping an eye out.

She nodded.

"Well cover you."

Cyborg and Red X charged.

"Hey four eyes!" Cyborg shouted running away from Raven as she concentrated.

The other parts of her personality appeared.

Intelligence, Timid, Happy, Brave, and other formed a circle around her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The other Raven then joined her body in whirl of color and exploded in a flash of light.

The red monster realized there was a bigger threat then the two it was chasing before.

"You are going back were you belong!" A giant Raven said dressed all in white.

"Never!" It shouted.

They gathered their energy and fired at each other.

White Raven won; overpowering the red demon.

It transformed into a Raven with a blood red cloak and four red glowing eyes which then became red energy and fused into White Raven.

She became her regular size and in her blue cloak again.

Cyborg and Red X helped her up.

"Thanks, friends." Raven said with a little smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know why you are worried, Raven usually does creepy stuff like that." Beast Boy said in front of Raven's door.

"I know, but that was weird even for Raven."

"Good point."

Terra was about to knock on the door when it opened.

Cyborg, Red X and Raven stood there staring at the others.

"Where have you guys been?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just getting to know one another." Cyborg said.

"Its almost morning, who wants breakfast!" Terra shouted.

"Alright, tofu waffles."

"Man, no one wants those nasty tofu waffles."

"I do, come on."

"No way, I am cooking."

"Breakfast?" Red X asked Raven.

She shrugged. "Sure."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Raven looked out her window. The city was alive with lights even at 2am. 2am she thought to herself. It is late she should get to bed. Her eyes drooped, but she refused to give into fatigue. There was something wrong, a feeling that something was not right, and that she had to be awake when it happened.

She left her room. The hall was dark. Letting her feelings guide her she passed by Terra's room. She was asleep. Images of Slade ran through her mind, of Beast Boy saving her. _Pass on that_, Raven thought to herself as she continued down the hall.

Cyborg was dreaming of food. A ten course, all you can eat meat buffet. Yum. Beast Boy was focused on fame and impressing the blonde girl down the hall. Then it was Red X's room.

She looked at the blank wall and door. Nothing. That is all she got. Maybe that is what intrigue her the most about him. He can shut her out. No powers, or special abilities, just a focused mind. The only way to find out what goes on in his head is to ask.

Her feelings lead her to this door. She knocked. No answer.

"Red X" she called out quietly. He seemed to have excellent hearing. She expected the door to open. It didn't.

Then she felt it. Another presence in the room.

Disappearing what looked like a dark shadow on the floor Raven teleported into Red X's room.

"Stop!" a voice commanded her as Raven readied for battle.

Red X was in a choke hold, his neck about to be snapped. Her glowing purple eyes were all the warning Raven needed.

"What do you want?" Raven demanded.

"Just some information. Red X here was about to give it to me, weren't you."

"Why do you need information?"

"It is simple." Blackfire said, "I have been banished by my sister for failing to conquer Earth and to find the Gem. Though my sister did not banish me in despair, she said he might know where to look."

"Let him go." Raven said quietly.

"Or what?"

Blackfire applied a little more pressure. Raven could feel Red X's emotions. He wanted to cry out in pain, but would not give her the satisfaction.

"I will take you to the Gem."

"Raven n-" Red X tried to say, but was choked into silence.

"Let him go. And I also promise you will leave here unharmed."

"Deal."

Blackfire released Red X. Who then unleashed a hard punch to her jaw knocking her to the ground.

He was about to attack again when a black wall of Raven's power halted his attack.

Getting to her feet she spat on the ground and glared at Red X.

"Lead the way." Blackfire said not taking her eyes off Red X.

Raven floated out the open window that it seems Blackfire came through.

Smirking Blackfire looked back at Red X after flying out the window and blew a kiss at him.

Red X watched them fly off to the city.

Raven led Blackfire to run down library.

"You better not betray me or –"

Raven just stared at her unemotionally.

"Never mind."

The building was crumbling. In the back a wall open up when Raven got near.

She walked inside.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the room lit up in red evil, ancient writing.

Decomposing skeletal spirits emerged from statues that lined the walls and began chanting:

The Gem was born of evils fire,  
The Gem shall be his portal,  
He comes to claim,  
He comes to sire,  
The end of all things Mortal.

"Yes, I know that already." Blackfire said as she watched the spirits drop back onto the statues.

Raven walked farther up opening a door with stair leading further down.

Blackfire followed.

"The mark of Scathe." Blackfire whispered as she saw the symbol on the wall that opened for them.

Raven led Blackfire to a chamber with a huge clawed hand reaching to the heavens came from the floor.

The statues around the room looked very familiar. Just like

Realization dawned on Blackfire's face.

"Finally put it together."

"YOU!"

Raven turned around. Her eyes glowed, but not only glowed red, she had two sets just like-

Blackfire tried to power up and launch an attack, but Raven grabbed her with her powers.

"Ahhh!" Raven shouted hurling Blackfire into a stone wall.

After a while Blackfire felt she had hit every part of that room with her body.

"If you ever touch Red X or any of my friends again."

She picked up a boulder and crashed it into the face of one of the statues that looked like her cloaked.

"Friends" Blackfire said weakly.

"How could you have friends? You are going destroy the world, everything."

"No I won't." Her eyes returned to normal.

"Yes, you will." Said another voice out of the shadows.

Raven stepped back in shock. "What are you-"

"Doing here?" he finished for her.

"I am here to deliver a message, and give you a present birthday girl."

Slade grabbed her arm. The symbol of Scathe appeared on his forehead.

Raven cried out as her flesh seemed to catch fire.

"It is not my birthday." Raven panted after he let go.

"Yes, it is. You have just forgotten, since you were a little distracted this morning. He nodded over to Blackfire.

A terrible dawning came over Raven's face and she realized he was right.

"No!" She said backing away on the ground as Slade reached for her again.

A black blur smashed into Slade.

"Raven run!" Red X said standing between Slade and her.

"Too late," Slade said his body glowing orange with power.

He began to float into the air.

"It has begun."

The room began to explode.

Blackfire had already left and Red X dodged falling rocks from the ceiling. But he tripped and fell just as a boulder the size of car was hurtling toward his head.

He raised his hand knowing he would be crushed at any moment when Raven witnessing the scene shouted from her heart.

"Stop!"


	15. Chapter 15

Time stopped.

Raven looked at her hands in awe.

"How-?" she began to wonder.

"You maybe able to stop time birthday girl, but you can't stop me."

Slade was coming.

Quickly she flew over to Red X who was still frozen in time.

Placing her hand on his chest she willed him awake with her powers.

Before Red X could get a bearing on where he was or what was happening Raven teleported them away.

Some distance away Red X asked.

"Raven what is going on?"

Looking sadly at the street Raven declared, "It's my birthday."

"Your birthday? You mean-"

"Yeah."

A blast of fire rained down from overhead.

"While it is nice seeing you again Red X, I have some business to conclude."

"No you don't."

Red X attacked aggressively, every hit deadly, every move designed to put him down.

With a sickening neck crack Slade kept coming.

"Every have one of those days you are just happy to be alive."

Slade shot fire from his hands.

Red X deflected it with an X shield from his palm.

Slade from his belt pulled a bo staff. With his powers he ignited it.

"Trust me, you shouldn't play with fire."

"Raven I'll hold him off!"

"No!"

She did not run.

_"The skies will become red."_

Red X sent explosive x's at Slade, but he deflected them easily.

_"The seas with boil."_

Raven tried to bind him with her powers.

_"Flesh will turn to stone."_

With wave of his hand Slade sent Red X hard into a car windshield.

_"The sun will set on your world never to rise again."_

He grabbed her arms and more ancient symbols appeared on her skin.

"Uh."

"Get away from her!"

Red X came at Slade with renewed strength and sliced into him.

It did nothing to stop him.

Gripping the front of X's costume Slade readied a fire blot.

"Raven get out of here NOW!"

"No!"

A blast of her power released Red X from Slade's grasp.

"You never do as your told."

"Get used to it."

"Go!"

Red X led the way racing over the city, while Raven flew quickly to keep up.

Right behind them was Slade. They could feel the heat from his powers as rocketed toward them.

As Red X leapt to the next building Slade blasted a hole in the roof.

Before he could react, Red X fell through.

"Ahh!"

"X!"

At the tallest building Raven stopped running.

"Just you and me now birthday girl."

Roaring with rage she attacked but Slade caught her arms.

Using his powers he finished his task.

Raven's cloths shredded away on her arms and marks appeared on her legs.

Time seemed to pass by. Days. Nights

"Behold, the world you are destined to create."

A nightmare appeared before Raven.

Her friends turned to stone. The oceans were molten lava. Silence screams lifted their voices to her ears. The skies became red and darkened. In the distance she saw her father laughing in triumph.

"No. This can't be real it is just a vision, this is not the future."

"Yes it is, this will come to pass, I will make sure of it."

"Nooooo!"

Her powers exploded and the world returned to normal with time moving on as if nothing had happened.

Raven was weak and in shock from Slade's attack.

"We will be in touch. Oh, and happy birthday." He let her fall.

Red X grabbed her from the sky in a flash and reappeared on a rooftop with Raven.

She woke up, and saw him holding her.

In a blink Red X vanished with Raven in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Awe man!"

"What? What is going on, Slade attacking, Trigon coming? What?"

Cyborg looked at his green friend who stared at the giant screen angrily.

"The Monkey King he killed me again."

Cyborg sighed. Visibly relieved.

The Titans were not ready for another confrontation yet.

"Aren't you supposed to be configuring the security net?"

'Already done. And the sensors, and even cleaned my room, … a little."

"Then it is time to take out the Monkey King!"

Cyborg grinned and so did Beast Boy as he picked his controller back up.

Raven floated into the room.

_Boys_, she thought as she passed them as they whooped and hollered at the screen.

"Monkey King going down!"

"Oh, yeah!"

Suddenly the Monkey King powered up.

"What the –"

"Dude!"

"Watch out, duck, duck."

"I'm out!"

"No!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg dropped their controllers.

Raven reading her book at the kitchen counter smirked ever so slightly.

"So were is X?"

Beast Boy asked Raven two more times before she acknowledged he as talking to her.

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Why do you think I know where he is?"

"Well…."

"Because you two hang out together … a lot."

Cyborg said rescuing his green friend.

Raven just stared coolly at both of them.

"I think you need at tune up Cyborg, from the neck up. Red X and I, if you can remember as far back as yesterday, were working on Slade's warning and this."

She showed him her book.

It was the symbol; the one on Slade's forehead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you know about this?"

The man stammered and his eyes were wide.

"I uh, what, uh"

"Talk, now!"

"I don't know anything, I have never seen it before."

"Why do I think you are lying?"

"I am not, I swear."

The man closed his eyes to the skull face.

When he opened them he was gone.

The man then sank to the floor looking into a puddle.

High above the city Red X was looking at his reflection too.

The skull mask, dangerous, and intimidating, and not the image of a good guy.

He took it off and stared hard at the image he created.

The life of an orphan, a thief, con artist, yeah he did good, but now?

Slade, the man wore a mask like his, who sold his soul to the devil, and he wouldn't.

"Grrraaahhh!"

The mask flew over the side of the building.

In the distance he saw Titan's Tower.

His friends were there, his home.

A new life, a hero, with friends, he needed a new identity.

Still the night was his ally.

A bat flew by. He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what is the big deal?"

Beast Boy shrugged as Terra walked into the room.

"Anyone know what is going on?"

They all shrugged.

"Where is Red X?"

"It isn't Red X anymore."

The others took in the sight of their leader, and friend in a new costume.

"Nightwing."

A mask covered his eyes. His uniform was still black, and a large blue bird symbol over his chest.

"Nice."

"I like it."

"Why the change?"

Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg waited for an answer.

"I have a new life here and I am putting my old life behind me."

They looked at each other and as one shrugged.

"Well Nightwing, you look good."

Cyborg rested a hand on his shoulder.

As the others finished complimenting him they went back to their previous activities.

Raven walked over heading toward her room; she stopped next to him for a moment.

"It is good to see your face."

He saw her lips turn up just a little and after she left he smiled, heading over to the others.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans. There conscience silenced, lawyers appeased and world peace is just around the corner.)

Chapter 17 

_The Gem was born of evils fire,  
The Gem shall be his portal,_

no…..

_  
He comes to claim,_

No…

_  
He comes to sire,_

Nooo!

_  
The end of all things Mortal._

The world bursts into flames, Slade leading demons of fire, the seas are molten lava, reflecting a blood red fire sky and in the center Trigon the Terrible laughing in triumph.

Nightwing awoke.

He gasped for air as if drowning.

Raven had told them of her vision and now that vision plagued his own dreams, his nightmares.

Late at night Terra walked into the kitchen yawning and was startled by movement.

"Nightwing." She breathed

"What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

They stared at each other, neither moving or backing down.

"Getting a drink of milk." Terra finally said.

"Coffee."

"Don't you sleep?"

"Can't afford to right now, Slade is out there."

Terra shivered slightly.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll stop him … together."

Terra nodded.

"Did I mention that your costume looks good?" as she collected her milk.

"Yes"

"Cus it does."

"And Beast Boy think so too."

"I know."

"And Cyborg."

"I know."

"Raven says it make you look hot."

"I-"

He saw she was smiling.

"Good night." Nightwing said flatly.

"Yes good night Terra." A shadow said behind her.

"Raven! How long have you been standing there?"

Raven did not respond and Terra took the subtle hint that playtime was over.

Terra saluted them with her glass and left the kitchen.

Raven later looked over at Nightwing and with a look asked Nightwing a silent question.

"Working."

He returned the question just as silently.

"Tea."

He just nodded.

Nightwing began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Good night."

Nightwing looked back, but Raven was not facing him.

In the darkness he grinned slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep below the earth, the unholy alliance of Slade and Trigon began to bear fruit.

"Fire demon."

"Impressive." Slade said inspecting the creature.

"I need you to gather them, and deliver me an army to take the Gem."

"It will be done."

"Do not fail me, or your fate will be the same as the rest of mortality."

This time Slade kneeled before the fiery red eyes of his Master.

"I will obey."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was marvelous, beautiful.

The flames danced in his eye. Creatures of power, more powerful than his robots or "tools" he had used previously.

_Better to serve at the devils right hand, than be in his path._

This was going to happen whether he helped or not, so might as well make the most of it.

Hundreds of fire demons stood before Slade and bowed. Before he sent the army against the Titans, he had a few jobs to do.

Time to have a little fun and buy insurance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sat in the dark of the kitchen, the other Titans were sleeping or working.

Her tea calmed her, calming her mind and body.

Yet she felt uneasy, like a spring ready to be released.

Something was coming, no someone …

Red Alert, Red Alert 

The other titans rushed into the operations room.

"Slade."

"He is downtown."

'Lets go."

Raven stood still looking at the screen.

"What is it?"

Nightwing stopped next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That army is to draw me out."

The reports from the city and news agencies scrolled across the monitor.

"Then stay here."

She shook her head.

"Raven …"

"It is okay, or it will be, … come on."

Nightwing watched her go.

Silently as he made a vow then ran to catch up to the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

People were screaming and running. Police and military fought back, holding the fiery creatures back for the moment.

That was until Slade got there, then it got worst.

He drove the police off, and military.

"Slade!"

"Its about time. I hope you are all here since I went to this trouble of inviting you."

"Leave them alone."

"Oh, I intend to, now that you're here."

Slade's hands glowed with fire. Then he picked up a car.

"Whoa"

Slade looked at Cyborg.

"Whoa, that's it?"

He threw the car at Cyborg who blasted it out of the air with his cannon.

"Booyah!"

The other Titans closed in on Slade.

"Nice trick."

"Hum, you seem to be missing one."

"You have us to deal with."

"Yes, and I will deal with you little traitor."

"You and what army?"

In response to Beast Boy's challenge hundreds of fire demons surrounded them.

"You just had to ask didn't you."

"We are out numbered. We can't fight them all, what do we do?"

"Fight anyway."

Nightwing headed after Slade while the others attacked the fire demons.

"So where is Raven? Did you tell you to stay home?"

Slade had knocked Nightwing down.

He created a large fireball and threw it at him when a black shield stopped the blast.

"Perfect timing."

Raven floated, her eyes glowing.

"I am not afraid of you."

"Silly girl, I am not the one you should be afraid of."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Slade bore down on Raven.

The others were fighting fire demons.

The situation was growing out of control as the battle escalated to a fever pitch.

"Man these guys just won't quit."

"No kidding, …. Raaah…., where are they coming from?" Terra cleared out more demons.

"No idea."

"Keep them occupied. We have to give people time to evacuate."

As the fire demons attacked the Titans, Slade was alone with Raven.

"You have a prophecy to fulfill Raven."

Raven glared at him. She hurled a stone at him.

"Temper, Temper."

Slade attacked her again, but Raven held her own.

"I see you have had some practice last time we met."

Slade looked over at the other Titans.

"Maybe the others are too much of a distraction to what your true focus should be."

He powered up and a huge jet of fire raced toward the Titans.

They had regrouped near a large building and begun to get the fire demons under control.

She tried to make a force field to stop the blast, but he redirected the jet of fire around her barrier.

The Titans dodged, but they soon realized they were not the primary targets Slade was aiming for.

The fire destroyed the foundations of the building and it began to collapse.

"Run."

Slade kept firing, lightening streaking from his fingers.

Terra defected a chunk of rubble.

Beast Boy changed into a bird and avoided more pieces of the building.

Making a super human leap Cyborg was already clear.

Where was Nightwing?

_No_.

She couldn't see him.

The others realized the same thing.

"One down."

Raven's eyes glowed white and power seemed to glow with black fire.

Before Slade realized it he was covered in black energy.

She punished him. Hard.

Throwing his body into walls, the ground, smashing him forcefully into cars.

The other Titans watched, not in horror or surprise, but as if waiting for their turn.

Raven felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar touch and she let go of her powers.

Slade fell to the ground.

"I thought you were…"

"I'm fine and we stopped Slade."

They heard movement over where the madman was dropped.

Slade seemed to snap his neck back into place.

From his demeanor he looked like he was not utterly defeated, like everything was a just minor setback.

"You will regret your decision Raven, if you do not come with me right now, I promise you will wish you followed me."

"Tell your master I will never do what he desires, and that you failed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slade could not tell if the four glowing red eyes were angry or not.

He gave his report and waited.

"Slade, these Titans as you call them, are formidable, and they have a strong hold over the Gem. No matter, I have summoned my disciple on this world. He will assist you."

A man stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Slade.

He had white hair and long robes.

Slade could feel a power from the man.

Especially since his eyes were glowing.

"Blood, Brother Blood to his students, you will destroy the Titans and collect the Gem."

Menace seemed to intensify from the dark entity watching them.

"If you fail me, you will suffer the fate of the rest of mortality. Both of you."

Both men bowed their head in acknowledgement and then went to work.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Slade watched the disciple of Scathe. He ran his school with an iron will. His will. Brother Blood controlled all his students. Slade had just finished viewing the obstacle course run of each of Blood's top students.

"What do you think?"

"An obstacle course can only prove so much."

"I agree."

"Then I propose one final exam. Destroy the Teen Titans."

Brother Blood smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was shining, the day was wonderful, and the pizza smelled great.

"Dude, this cheese pizza is great."

"Mmm, mmm, meat pizza."

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"What?"

"Man, you know I have been most of those animals!"

"So?"

"Easy Titans, combat practice is this afternoon."

"Its just a pizza, there is no need for confrontation."

As they argued, the Titans were being targeted.

In the distance a young boy cackled to himself as he hit the launch button.

Cyborg heard it first.

He stood up.

The others saw it.

A missile coming right them at the pizza place zeroed in on their position.

Raven created a shield protecting the citizens and them.

_Kaboom._

Raven lowered the shield and the Titans looked for their attackers.

It did not take long.

Three young people were waiting for them.

"Who are you?"

The smallest of the three sneered at them.

"We are the HIVE."

The pink haired girl stepped forward.

"And this is attack pattern Alpha."

The kid with a G on his backpack fired over 10 mini missiles at the Titans.

The largest of the three ran toward Cyborg after he got out of the path of the rockets.

"Hey Tin man heads up."

Cyborg looked up to see a bus coming down on his head.

With a mighty swing of his arm he sent it right back.

The big guy was trapped under the bus and cried out for help.

"Jinx, Gizmo, get over here!"

Jinx sent a pink blast of energy at Nightwing, Terra, and Raven causing them to scramble out of the way.

"Man, are you a pansy or something, why do we call you Mammoth if you can't lift a little bus."

Mammoth took up the challenge and the bus seems to explode away from him.

The big man grinned.

"So, the HIVE, is that some sort of school?"

The kids from HIVE looked over at Nightwing.

"Yeah, so?"

"So you need to go back to school."

Terra had boulders floating over them, while Cyborg had his sonic cannon charged, aiming in their direction.

Gizmo whistled.

A blur of blinding speed hit Cyborg and Terra.

When it stopped, the red and yellow uniformed boy stood next to Jinx.

"Sorry I am late, slept in."

Nightwing was about to attack when arrows blocked his way, then exploded as Nightwing back-flipped way.

"Bad hair day."

An arrow was knocked in his bow; the black stylized s on his chest reflected the light from the power tipped weapon.

"Anybody else we are inviting to the party today?"

Beast Boy looked exasperated as he helped Terra up.

"As a matter of fact yeah."

A girl who looked like a giant bee and a boy bursting from the sewer on a fountain of water joined them.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a look, who just shrugged.

"We are the HIVE and playtime is over."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Um, we are in serious trouble."

"What was your first clue?"

Nightwing cut them off Cyborg and Beast Boys argument, "Titans Go!"

A lot of things happened at once.

Terra launched a boulder at Mammoth.

He caught it, and grinned menacingly at her, until he noticed she was grinning back.

With a shout she lifted genetically engineer colossus into the air.

Raven lifted the super fast kid into the air and hurled a car at Jinx.

"Let go!"

Jinx dodged and sent a blast of pink energy her way.

Both enchantresses realized they could not beat each other with their powers quickly.

Raven tried a roundhouse and a few punches.

"You fight like a boy."

"Good."

Raven feinted and Jinx fell for it.

"Two for flinching."

The pink haired girl was on the ground under a flurry of kicks.

Cyborg was dealing with Gizmo and the girl who looked like a bee.

"Bumble Bee, go low."

The girl suddenly shrunk in size and became harder to target, while Gizmo's backpack grew legs.

Bumble Bee flew under Cyborg, re-growing on the other side zapping him with her stingers. But slipping out of the way of a shot from Gizmo.

"Nice trick."

"Thanks Sparky, here comes another one."

Bumblebee charged again, this time he waited.

The little kid with the tech was sneaking up on him.

At the last second Cyborg jumped.

She fired too slowly to catch him, but Gizmo was in the way.

"BOO-YAH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away, underground Brother Blood watched the battle with Slade.

"Your students aren't doing well."

"Patience, they have everything in hand."

"Do they?"

"If you do not feel comfortable with the situation you can always go and take charge."

"What is that makes you so confident that your students will do better than the fire demons?"

"Because they are just the distraction, while I learn more about their weaknesses."

Brother Blood's eyes began to glow, and on a computer screen in front of him Blood now had access to the Titan's computers.

"Impressive."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doors to Titan's Tower opened.

Raven was helping a limping Beast Boy.

Cyborg was carrying Terra.

Nightwing watched their backs.

Raven set Beast Boy down on a chair in the foyer.

He was rubbing his leg trying to get the ache out.

"Here."

Raven's hand turned blue and placed it on his leg.

The strained look on his face went away.

"Thanks."

Raven went over to Terra to tend to her while Cyborg joined Nightwing.

"It was too easy."

"What!"

"Who ever sent those HIVE students, it was just a distraction."

"To do what?"

"I am sure we will find out, all the same I think we should be ready."

Cyborg nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Good Morning Titans, I hope I did not wake you."

The Titans assembled in the Situation Room. Slade was jeering from the screen at them.

"Dude! What are you an insomniac, its like 5 in the morning – ouch."

Beast Boy rubbed his side after Terra elbowed him.

"What do you want?"

"I am surprised you haven't figured it our, Nightwing. Disappointing. I expected better."

After a pause Nightwing answered.

"You want Raven."

"Very good, and since you all have been so uncooperative I have a special treat for you."

Slade stepped back. The HIVE students they fought the day before took off a canvas uncovering a large device.

"A Chronoton Detonator."

"Oh, no."

"No."

Oh, boy."

"Oh my Gosh! Uh, what's a Krewton Detonator?"

"It stops Time, permanently."

Beast Boy freaked loudly for a moment.

"Deliver the Gem or I will trigger the detonator, and since I control the detonator with the press of a button, time is not on your side."

Slade's transmission ended.

The Titans stood in silence.

They all looked at Nightwing.

"We have got to find that detonator, and we won't be turning over Raven."

"I agree, but where do we start looking."

"Here. Slade gave us more information than he knew."

The Titans turned to Raven as she had the image of the device on the screen.

She enhanced a section making it larger.

"Sqwiggly lines."

"Way informative Raven."

The image cleared and reversed.

"Pier 41."

"The docks."

Raven stared down Beast Boy and Terra for their comments, as they tried not to look at her.

"Let's go Titans, before Slade hits the trigger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Titans left to stop Slade, the security panel was activated, and the front doors of the Tower opened.

Brother Blood walked inside, a vile smile of triumph on his face.


End file.
